FF7 - Alternatives
by talinsquall
Summary: Infantryman Cloud bags a Shinra. Vincent stops a Scourge. Cid is convinced otherwise. Rufus/Cloud, Zack/Sephiroth, Cid/Vincent, AU, OOC, Non-Canon, Homosexuality, Swearing, Mpreg


A/N: Crisis Core Cloud is love. Just a little change that's been rattlin' 'round my brain.

Fandom: Final Fantasy 7

Summary: Infantryman Cloud bags a Shinra. Vincent stops a Scourge. Cid is convinced otherwise.

Pairings: Rufus/Cloud, Zack/Sephiroth, Cid/Vincent

Warnings: AU, OOC, Non-Canon, Homosexuality, Swearing, Mpreg (Vincent is Sephiroth's Father in my head canon.)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction. In certain cases incidents, characters and timelines have been changed for dramatic purposes. Certain characters may be composites, or entirely fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

XXX

 **FF7 - Alternatives**

(Junon - During Rufus's Exile from Shinra)

Cloud beheld the double doors with Bambi blue eyes. "Reno, I don't know… The President was really mean."

The redheaded Turk hugged the infantryman's shoulders. "That's why you're going to state your case to the Vice President. You're lucky it's his sober day, yo."

The teen took a step back. "Why would the Vice President need a sober day?"

Reno refused to release the innocent and struggle-walked the young man to the door. "Relax. It's for health reasons. Have I ever steered ya wrong?"

The Turk caught the quibbling lower lip from the corner of his eye. "Hey, you were warned you would get a rash if you did it."

Cloud deflated and relaxed his stiff legs. "But it felt good while I was doing it."

Reno grinned and opened the door. "Most bad things do, yo."

xxx

The Turk deflected the thrown ashtray with a forearm. "We're not alone, Sir."

The rumpled blond seated behind the vast desk groaned as his head rested on the unforgiving wood. "Who the fuck decided I would have a weekly sober day?"

Reno caught the scared fleeing infantryman and wrestled him to a nearby chair across from the Vice President. "The President's physician, Sir. If you disobey the order one more time, you will be cut off for good."

With a frown, Rufus Shinra raised his head, spying the special treat seated across from him made the heir's bleary eyes light up with sinister glee. "Hello. How can you best serve me today?"

Cloud remembered the pep talk Zack gave him every morning and blurted out his case. "I'm First Class SOLDIER Zack Fair's assistant, Sir. He wishes to marry First Class General Sephiroth, but the President recently rescinded the allowance of marriage between commanding officers and their subordinates. I was hoping you could speak on their behalf."

Rufus leaned back in his leather chair and crossed his legs. "Interesting. Have you pleaded your case to my father in person?"

Cloud dropped his azure gaze and timidly nodded.

Rufus's chair creaked as he craned forward. "What did the President tell you?"

Cloud ventured a glance up to Reno who gave an encouraging thumbs up. "Pipe down, ya little twink! If you're not on your knees, using your mouth for what it's good for, I'm not interested in what it has to say."

Rufus blinked a few times. "Such a gentleman. I am so proud to be the fruit of his loins. Reno get me a drink."

Reno placed a firm hand on a shaky shoulder. "No sir. Your Turk protection would be removed along with your funds. We can't allow this to happen, Sir."

Rufus waved a weary hand in the air. "See what I have to deal with every day? My father keeps threatening to make another heir. I wish he would shoot his load and be done with it."

Cloud bit his lip and took a huge chance.

Standing up, the small man walked around the table and knelt next to the miserable Vice President. He fumbled with the surprised man's front fastenings. "I've never done this before, but the other men say it makes them relaxed and happy. Maybe you won't feel the need to drink anymore today."

Rufus shocked the surrounding Turks by hauling the nervous teen up and cradling the blond to his chest. "Oh no. Sweet baby, no."

Cloud's face crumpled to tears. "I-i-i-it's all I'm good f-f-f-or. HQ discovered my status two days ago. I'm never going to be a SOLDIER now."

Rufus petted the precious in his arms. "What do you mean, Baby?

Cloud hiccupped "I'm a bearer. My commanding officer said I was an idiot for even trying to fool the higher-ups. Now I can't go back."

Reno ran his fingers through springy blond spikes. "Why? You can't be in SOLDIER, but you can still climb the regular ranks like everyone else, yo."

Cloud sniffled. "All the guys think I'm as pretty as a girl. When word got out I was a bearer, they decided I shouldn't sleep alone at night anymore. I grew up in the country. I don't have any romantic notions of my first time, but I don't want it to be with a whole bunch of men I don't even like."

Rufus snapped his fingers. "Rude!"

The previously silent bald bodyguard waved with the hand not holding the phone to his ear. "Calling Zack Fair and apprising him of the situation, Sir. Cloud Strife will have a safe place to rest when he returns to Midgar."

Cloud couldn't help but giggle. "The Turks certainly make life convenient."

Rufus kissed the few tears left on the infantryman's face. "They certainly do."

Cloud smooched a pale cheek. "I wish you wouldn't drink anymore. It's the demons' water. Its consumption shall surely land you in Hell."

Rufus straightened up with a narrowed gaze. "You grew up in a religious family."

Cloud lowered his eyes. "My father died before I was born, but my mother raised me on the good words of the Gods. Their blessings are our salvation."

Rufus's face turned to stone, and he attempted to release his shiny gift, but his traitorous fingers refused their mental orders.

Tseng rose up from nowhere to whisper into the Shinra's ear. "A fine upbringing for the future Shinra children. The wonderful publicity alone will bolster the company's reputation tenfold. Think of the photo ops. With this little angelic one by your side, all the ugly damage your father has done will be forgotten."

Rufus frowned as Cloud snuggled against his white-suited warmth. "Baby, what is your opinion on Wutai?"

Cloud bit his lip again, and giggled, feeling the answering erection against his rear. "Zack told me about feeding and taking care of a little girl named Yuffie. In return, she watched over him when he slept. I believe the relationship between Wutai and Shinra could be the same."

Tseng clicked his tongue. "Simplistic, but the newspapers and magazines will eat it up. I like it."

Rufus ran his hand through his hair. "Stop with the quick sale. We've just met. I am in the prime of my life! I have years of wild oats to sow!"

Reno nudged the Vice President's shoulder. "Who said ya couldn't? You could follow in your old man's footsteps. Have a few doxies on the side, yo."

Rufus gently placed Cloud away from him and regarded resigned blue eyes. "You would let me. Wouldn't you? You would smile pretty for the press, lie to our babies, then cry in the closet when I leave you alone."

Cloud looked away. "My mom explained to me the differences in social class. I understand what my place would be."

The sight of his new love's acquiescence raised Rufus's infamous stubbornness. He quickly bundled the young man to his heart. "We are Shinra, Cloud. We shall live our lives and raise our family as we wish. Damn the rest of them."

Cloud patted Rufus's cheek and kissed the corner of his lip. "If you say so."

xxx

(Night)

Cloud moaned as Rufus's release overflowed down the back of his pale thighs. He shuddered as soft kisses trailed along his shoulder-blades.

Reno's unwelcome knock to the bedroom door made Cloud's heart stutter. "I'm sorry, Sir. If Cloud is going to catch the last transport, we have to leave soon, yo."

Rufus snarled and bit down on a defenseless shoulder. "Who said you could leave?"

Cloud mewed his submissiveness. "It's better this way. I shouldn't be pregnant. This was my first time and my body is still growing."

Rufus ground the teen into the bed with his hips. "Then I've spent most of the day not doing it right. Why do you want to run away, little one?"

Cloud hid his face in the pillows. "I don't want to die. Kunsel has a file of the crime scene photos of all your past lovers. They were awful… So awful. I asked Reno if he killed any of them and he swore no. The missions were always given to new Turks so they could make their bones."

Rufus pulled out, turned his love around, and held him tight. "I can counteract any orders coming from my father. Physically, Zack and Reno would die protecting you."

Cloud shook his head. "Zack's on thin ice. He's been reprimanded three times for distracting Sephiroth. I can't ask Reno to do anymore than he's already done. He brought me to you. With his help, I think I should be able to hide until our baby is born, then Reno would be able to get our baby to you. You won't be alone anymore."

Rufus growled with frustration and brought a fist down on the bed. "It can't be helped. Tseng!"

The Wutaian appeared from the shadows. "You bellowed, Sir?"

Rufus caressed his shy treasure. "Ready transportation. The prodigal son is returning to Shinra."

XXX

(Midgar - Shinra Tower - One Month Later)

Rufus concentrated on the mental image of Cloud's sweet face.

The President peered out the vast back window. "Of course, you were seduced by poor country trash. I will allow the child to be born. Hojo has discovered the bearer has surprisingly sound genetics. Once he is weaned, the child shall be sent to the country estate. I am sure he will make a far better Shinra than his useless father could ever be."

Rufus gripped the chair armrests. "And my spouse?"

The President puffed on his cigar. "Sanitariums are so convenient for weak little doves. It kept your mother under control for years. My weekly visits to her were quite invigorating. Speaking of your mother, once Cloud grows his hair out, he would be the spitting image of her. Hmm. I suppose we do share the same taste in something. The boy is so young and fertile. It would be a shame to waste his bearing years on you."

Tseng stepped in right as Rufus was to go for his father's throat. "Vice President, it is time for your morning meeting."

Rufus stood up with gritted teeth. "Father."

The President waved the annoyance away as he planned out a happy future with his son's mate.

Rufus stalked down the hallway. "I can't take much more, Tseng. Once my child is born, Cloud won't be safe from Father."

Tseng surveyed the area. "Calm, Sir. Our chance has finally come. The kill order has been issued by the President. Zack Fair is to die in Nibelheim, killed by Sephiroth himself. It should no doubt drive the General to madness."

Rufus halted his stride. "Nibelheim? Cloud's mother lives there. He adores the ground she walks on. If anything happens to her, Cloud might lose the baby."

Tseng nudged his boss towards the meeting room. "Do not worry, Sir. Cloud is under constant surveillance. He will be fine."

XXX

(Nibelheim - Two Months Later)

Cloud beamed as he felt his mother kiss the top of his head. "I feel fine, Mama. When Zack told me about the mission here, I begged to travel along. It's so boring in the townhouse. It's wonderful to see you again.

Cloud's mother, Abigail, shined back to her son. "My baby is having a baby. I am surprised it happened so soon, but I don't blame you. Rufus Shinra is a very handsome man."

Cloud blushed bright red. "Mama…"

The front door opened to let in a curious Tifa Lockheart. "Oh goody. I was hoping I could catch you before you left, Cloud."

The young man received a warm hug with a grin. "We'll have to leave soon. If Rufus finds out I sneaked out, I'll be on house arrest until the baby's born."

Tifa arched an eyebrow as she plopped down next to her childhood friend. "You're not now?"

Cloud folded a shirt and shoved it into his backpack. "There's a subtle difference. I think Rude wears different shades."

Zack crashed through the door. "Seeeeeph!"

Cloud waved his arms in his best friend's direction. "Only ladies and pregnant friends here. I think he's still in the Manor."

Zack's lower lip trembled. "That can't be good."

Tifa patted the First Class's shoulder. "Last time we checked, he was reading. As far as I know, reading never hurt anybody."

Zack yiped and rushed out to save his Angel.

Tifa turned back to the house residents. "Did I say something wrong?"

xxx

(Shinra Manor - Coffin Room Next To Library)

Vincent Valentine attempted to fall back to sleep to no avail. His child's suffering was so acute the former Turk could feel it in his bones.

With an exhale, Vincent swirled under the library door to confront his ill son. Overhearing the man's wild ravings, he knew exactly how to cut through the crazy quick.

Sephiroth flinched as a precise finger flick to the forehead jarred his madness. "I shall kill you where you float!"

Vincent replied with a sharper finger flick. "Unnecessary, since I am already dead. Listen not to the alien harpy, my son. She shall lead you to your doom."

Sephiroth swiped empty air with Masamune. "Hold still! How dare you call me son! Jenova is my mother and Hojo is my father."

Vincent perched on a table. "Really? You believe the tripe Shinra has fed you. Use your eyes, my child. Who do you resemble the most? Me or Hojo?"

Sephiroth slumped into a chair. "Of course I don't believe it, but I need someone to blame. Veld's run away with his ill daughter, Zack is about to be demoted, and Jenova won't let me sleep. You knew about me but chose to slumber your unlife away. You have no right now to tell me what to do."

Vincent surprised Sephiroth by wrapping his crimson cloak around the General. "My demons shall be able to protect your mind until a more feasible substitute can be found. As for my absence, this Manor is monitored 24/7. If I ever attempted to leave and contact you, I would be exterminated with extreme prejudice. Veld would come by every month with photos and updates. I've wondered what happened to my old partner."

Sephiroth rested his weary head against Vincent' shoulder. "The same thing which happens to all honourable Shinra employees. Veld was betrayed and his family was destroyed."

Vincent embraced his broken boy. "But, in the end, he has his child."

Sephiroth relaxed for the first time in forever. "Yes, he does."

xxx

(Strife Residence)

Cloud gasped as the front door opened and a distraught Rufus stumbled in. "Husband? Whatever's the matter?"

Rufus collapsed into his love's arms. "My heart left me. I feared for forever."

Cloud ran his fingers through golden locks. "I would have returned before the day is through. What else are you not telling me?"

Rufus refused to raise his head. "Noooooothing."

Rude and Reno edged out of the way as the door opened again to allow in a relieved Zack, exhausted Sephiroth, and wary Vincent.

Zack tugged on Reno's sleeve. "Call your sharpshooters off. My almost father-in-law had to dodge their shitty aim all the way across the quad."

Reno frowned with confusion. "Turks don't have a kill squad here. Who are they gonna kill? Goats?"

Rufus groaned from Cloud's lap. "They're a separate squad sent by Executive Order. Sephiroth's father must have pissed off the wrong people or known all the right things."

Vincent dabbed Sephiroth's brow. "I make no apologies. I took pride in my work."

Cloud pulled Rufus up to sit by him on the bed. "You believed I was in deathly harm. Why?"

Reno took the initiative. "The President issued the Kill Order for Zack two months ago. Jenova was awoken by Hojo. She was supposed to drive the General nuts enough to kill the love of his life. Sephiroth would rampage through Nibelheim killing all the citizens. Shinra would send in the military to save the day."

Vincent kissed Sephiroth's temple as his son began to shake with rage. He handed his child to a concerned Zack and fastened the cloak collar around his son's neck. "Shinra continues with its cruelty against my family. How unsurprising. Zack, be a good son-in-law and watch over Sephiroth. I am off to do some hunting in the nearby foothills."

Abigail clapped her hands together. "Who wants beef stroganoff? It's a good thing I always cook for an army. Tifa, help me set the table."

Sephiroth grabbed Vincent's arm as the gunslinger passed by. "Come back."

Vincent kissed and hugged his fragile baby. "Always, my son."

Cloud whispered in Rufus's ear. "Would it be okay if I stayed here until the baby is born?"

Rufus brushed his love's cheek. "If you need your Mama, she can come live with us in Midgar. Our child will need his grandmother."

Cloud shook his head. "I don't want Mama to be anywhere near Midgar."

Rufus embraced his Cloud tight and spoke into a pinkening ear. "What are you not telling me?"

The young man blushed from head-to-toe. "Your father visits me at lunchtime."

Rufus counted to ten so he wouldn't squeeze his spouse to death by accident. "Does he touch you?"

A single tear trailed down the bearer's cheek. "If I wish to remain a part of the Shinra family, I have to be an obedient little boy, so I am."

Rufus's roar echoed throughout the little burg.

Reno swallowed his mouthful. "If we're going to takeover Sephiroth's rampage, can you wait until we finish eating, Sir? 'Cause ya can't beat homemade, yo."

Tseng appeared from the ether to clamp his Boss down. "Calm yourself, Sir. Plans have been set in motion. You will not have to worry about your father for much longer."

Rufus snarled at the Director. "Explain."

Tseng smiled and handed two full plates to the couple on the bed. "The less you know the better. Eat up, Cloud. The physician's report stated you actually lost five pounds this week."

Rufus twisted around to view his pouting mate. "Next you're going to tell me you're just fine."

Cloud chewed his food before answering. "I'm eating as much as I can, but I'm still growing. I can handle your father's daily visits. I will be fine."

Sephiroth grasped Zack's hand as it attempted to feed him more. "I was going to kill you. Shinra tried to turn me into a monster for some positive publicity."

Zack kissed his precious Angel. "I'm alive. We're together. Shinra didn't win and they never will. I promised never to leave you alone and I fully intend to keep my promise."

Sephiroth nuzzled his country boy. "Then you better hurry up and marry me."

Zack placed the plate down so Sephiroth could rest his tired frame against his solid body. "Yes, Sir."

XXX

(Midgar - Shinra Tower - Two Days Later)

A perplexed Rufus stood in his father's office. "What do you mean the President's dead? I saw him just a day-and-a-half ago. He was fine."

Reeve Tuesti's cheshire smile was truly eerie. "Influenza is a horrible illness to catch for the elderly. Shinra Tower is suffering a dreadful outbreak. Haven't you noticed?"

Rufus looked around. "No."

Reeve patted Rufus's arm. "It's lucky you were gone while the illness ran through the Tower. You might have brought it home to Cloud and the baby. They both deserve a safe and comfortable life. Don't you agree?"

Reading the writing on the wall, Rufus shook Reeve's hand with teary eyes. "Absolutely. Thank you for helping to keep my family safe. Oh! About Scarlet, Heidegger, and Palmer…"

Reeve patted Rufus's other arm. "They have already been given their pink slips. The President's last orders were crystal clear. Your ascension to the President's post should happen without any interference from the Old Guard."

Rufus shakily sat down in the President's chair. He managed to speak when he heard Reeve leaving. "How would you like to be a Godfather?"

Reeve bowed with the contentment all was now right in the world. "I promise to give the best presents, Sir."

XXX

(Rocket Town - One Year Later)

Sephiroth and Vincent stood outside Cid Highwind's small house and listened in to the one-way argument.

The General straightened the crimson cape enveloped back around his father. "Well, the Captain certainly loves the sound of his own voice. Where were you this morning?"

Vincent allowed a small smile to float across his face. "I was curious about this Captain Highwind. I observed his morning rituals. More specifically, his morning calisthenics in his skivvies. The man has nothing to be ashamed of, physically."

The son tweaked the father's collar. "So his many University degrees mean nothing."

Vincent shrugged. "I've had ripped and stupid in my time. It gets boring after awhile. At my age, I need someone who will at least attempt to keep up with me."

The General kissed a chilly cheek. "Whatever you decide, I just want you to be happy."

Vincent hugged his child. "I do not need to wish the same for you. For you have found it with Zack."

The pair entered the dwelling to a continued rant.

Zack gesticulated in the air. "It's not like you're doing anything right now. The Space Program is dead. The budget has already been resourced to other areas of Shinra. If anything, it's a way of getting quick cash. I'm good for it."

Cid sipped his tea. "Ah didn't get mah pilot's license to schlep a grandpappy to some foreign land to see a sparkling pimple on a rare spotted frog. If Ah'm gonna waste the rest of mah life, it's gonna be on more meaningful pursuits, like hookers and alcohol."

Vincent brushed Zack's shoulder. "Son, it is obvious the Captain does not wish to service me. We should leave him to his tea."

Cid's teacup shattered to the ground. "Yer the grandpappy?"

Vincent tilted his head so the sunlight framed his beauty just right. "I am. I was trapped for thirty years and wish to visit all the lands I dreamed of in my long slumber. Of course, it would have to be on the weekends, since I shall be helping Sephiroth when his child is born."

Cid shifted his weight. "Huh. Where will you be staying during the week?"

Vincent floated into Cid's personal space. His smoky voice sent a thrill down the pilot's spine. "I'm not sure. Where will I be staying during the week?"

A mousy pony-tailed woman interjected herself between the two men. "Would anyone like some tea? I think we should have more tea."

Sephiroth wrinkled his perfect nose. "And what is that?"

Zack hugged his spouse's waist. "Her name is Shera, Angel. We met her yesterday."

The General relaxed under his mate's petting. "Why is she living in the Captain's home? He has no wife."

Shera forgot herself and dropped her mousy demeanor. "I told you all about my past with the Captain yesterday! You commended me for my loyalty!"

Sephiroth snorted. "Zack probably did. I never pay attention to the ramblings of lesser beings."

Vincent ran a finger from Cid's nipples to his clothed erection. "Shera is not your wife, yet she lives in your home, and sleeps in your bed. Why is this so?"

Cid shrugged. "Ah keep tellin' Shera to clear out, but she refuses to do it. Ah can do without the daily headache, so Ah sleep in the workshop. Hey, watch it with those fingers. Ah'm not interested in men."

Vincent circled around the wary pilot. "Then why is Shera still here?"

Shera's whisper was heard by all. "You evil bitch."

Sephiroth beamed with pride and placed a hand on his lower belly. "Grandfather has set the bar high, my child."

Zack maneuvered Sephiroth to the door. "Hey, Vincent. I'm gonna take Seph and the baby to lunch. If you still want the best pilot on the Planet to fly you around, you'll have to convince him."

Vincent nodded without veering his gaze from Cid's. "Understood, Son. Don't forget Sephiroth's supplements. I placed them in his coat pocket this morning."

Cid thought about moving away but he feared his erection would make him fall over. "Mah mind's set. You should leave. Ah've got work to do."

In a twinkle, the shades were drawn, Shera had been shoved out the door, and all entrances were locked.

Cid's sky-blue eyes followed the gunslinger's graceful movements. "Whut's yer game, Valentine?"

Vincent slowly removed Cid's clothing piece by piece. "So you do know my name."

Cid drew Vincent's cloak off. "Zack told me yesterday. Ah'm unemployed, not an idiot."

Vincent halted Cid's hands from pulling his turtleneck up. "I have teased, but I am scarred from head-to-toe. It is not a pretty sight. You can love me without undressing me."

Cid gently pulled the turtleneck up and off. "Ah really don't think so. Oh wow. The horror. It's makin' mah erection jest wilt away."

Vincent couldn't help but snigger as Cid laid him on the couch to remove his pants. "You're not interested in men. As you can see, I am most definitely a man."

Cid kissed petal-soft lips. "A man? Nah, yer Vincent. The most beautiful being Ah have ever been blessed to see in mah shitty life."

Vincent smiled as his Captain prepared him. "You know what you're doing. Why do you know what you're doing?"

Cid sighed as he slid into the gunslinger's body. "Ah said Ah wasn't interested in men. Doesn't mean Ah didn't fuck a few in mah time."

Vincent tightened up as the pilot thrust. "Is that what this is? Fucking?"

Cid bit Vincent's lip. "Today we're makin' love. From everyday 'til the day Ah die, we'll be makin' love."

Vincent caressed various working muscles. "Poor Shera. Whoever shall she live her life for now?"

Cid plunged forward as Vincent's sultry moans filled the house. "Who gives a fuck? Ah certainly don't."


End file.
